Dubbo Boorooee
by Year of the Potter
Summary: After the events of the fifth year at Hogwarts, 16 year old Harry Potter has had enough and has escaped from the United Kingdom, Yet a new lover can not stop the past, the present and the future from getting at him.


**Title:** Dubbo Boorooee

**Rating:** M 15+

**Warnings: **

Violence, Course Language (edited when can), Rape (Implied), Slash (Male on Male), Femslash (Female on Female), Sexual Content, Bashing of Characters, A little OOC'ish and Child Adoption

**Pairings: **Harry Potter & Ashley McLerie (OC) Ron Weasley & ????, Hermione Granger & ????, Serverus Snape and ?????.

**Summery: **After the events of the fifth year at Hogwarts, 16 year old Harry Potter has had enough and has escaped from the United Kingdom, Yet a new lover can not stop the past, the present and the future from getting at him.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction, Names, Characters, Places and Incidents, either are of the Authors Creation or Used due to Historical or Graphically Needs. Any resemblances to actual events, locations, people both living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work had not been endorse by anyone in the Harry Potter world, however all Trademark names and places are copyright of the respective person, company or organization.

**Note: **There will be a sequel of sorts one day, which will tell Harry's story

**Daily Prophet Article**

**BOY-WHO-LEFT-US-ALL**

**Harry Potter Leaves The United Kingdom, Blames Respected Hogwarts Headmaster**

By Rita Skeeter

The Boy-Who-Live and Defeater of You-Know-Who, Mr Harry Potter, has left the United Kingdom for a unknown place. This came after a The Minster, a team of Auror's and yours truly arrived to see Mr. Potter wand pointed at respected Hogwarts officials and even Ministry officials. From what I understood from the yelling, Mr. Potter blamed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, for allowing him to be locked in a cupboard for 11 year and be abused in all ways by his Muggle Aunt, Uncle and Cousin.

He then went on to accuse the headmaster of Mind Raping Mr. Potter along will allowing his "pet death eater" do it. This caused Mr. Potter to be hexed at by Professor Snape a respected Potion Master, and for one this reporter agrees with hexing this disrespective brat. Mr. Potter again continued to rant out fake reports on abuse caused by the headmaster and it is in my opinion that Mr. Potter is now trying to be a attention seeker. How ever this was not the biggest shocked as Mr. Potter before disappearing Mr. Potter shouted in worse terms then this, that the United Kingdom could go F*** them selfs. Before the young man disappeared leaving a Angry and Shocked group behind.

However this reporter found out that the Minster and the esteemed Headmaster had came to agreement on how to get this attention seeking lier back to the safety of the United Kingdom and back onto the path of saving us all. They have ordered the filthy Goblins to shut and lock the vaults of Mr. Potter.

**Giba Bulga, Kangaroo Island, Australia.**

Ashley McLerie thought he was going to have a normal day the 15 year old was on his way to Giba Bulga, the Australian version of Diagon Alley. Ashley had just received his acceptance letter to his 5 year at Ngkwarle School of Magical Arts. He turned into a dark alley in the middle of Perth and tapped his wand on a boarded up door and was transported to Giba Bulga, which is located on Kangaroo Island, however due to it being the only magical shopping center in Australia, transport sections were made in main towns all around Australia.

He landed close by to the main street of the center and started to walk in the center through the large stone gates when he heard a massive shout.

"HOW DARE THAT MEDDLING OLD FOOL" yelled the voice of unknown teen, Ashley figured to be around sixteen years of age.

He watched as the black haired teen start to shake as glass around the boy started to break and screams were heard from the people around the teen. Slowly the teen stopped shaking and dropped to his knees before dropping fully to the ground. Ashley figuring the teen had fainted started running towards the teen as the adults and young children just watched the poor black haired teen on the ground. he started to slightly shake the teen who was coming through.

"Oi Mate you ok" asked Ashley

"ah yeah happened" mumbled out a worn out teen

"Well, you came out yelling about some, in your terms a meddling old fool, then some crazy stuff happened and you ended up on the ground" replied Ashley "so whats your name cob?"

"Harry" whispered Harry

"Do you have a last name or are you just Harry?" asked a sarcastic Ashley

"Potter... Harry Potter" whispered Harry back

"Now where are you staying or are you here with someone" ask Ashley hoping to drop the geek, by the look of the glasses and get back to his day

"um" Harry started to sweat as Ashley sighed

"Your here alone aren't you?"

"yes" whispered Harry

"And i gather by the look of you, you are homeless?"

"i guess" whispered Harry

"what there to guess, do you have some where to stay or not"

"No" whispered a red Harry "Not here"

"Well what part of the Australia do you live in" asked Ashley not noticing the British accent due to the whispering

"Not Here, Not Here" started Harry

"ok not here, so i gather your not Australian" after he said this Harry started to nod his head

"is your family here" Ashley sighed after getting another shake of the head from Harry

"run away" asked Ashley after a while, which finally got a nod from Harry, he was trying to work out what to do with the boy when he heard the trademark voice of his least favorite teacher.

"Well, Well, What have you gotten yourself into this time" sneered the man, Ashley turned around to see his Outside Education teacher, Mr Farrow

"Hello Sir" spat Ashley

"Well are you going to tell me or am i wasting more time on you"

"Well SIR, i was walking into the center when i heard a shout from this kid, and then glass started to break all around him before he fainted and i came to see if he was ok"

"Well, i will take it from here, im sure you have attention to seek and what not, so i will deal with the brat" sneered Mr Farrow

**Hogwarts, Scotland, United Kingdom.**

Albus Dumbledore was well passed pissed, his weapon had gotten away from him once again, however this time he could not bring him back, mainly because the Headmaster could not find the boy and not a single one of his contacts had seen him. He walked into the room where the order was surrounding both Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"WHERE IS POTTER" Dumbledore growled the minute he got behind his desk

"No idea Sir, The little prick wouldn't tell us anything, and my letter got returned unopened" said Hermione quickly as Ron just shock his head to say he didn't know while looking at Hermione like he could no believe what she had just said.

"What about you Weasley" growled Dumbledore

"No Idea" said Ron as he started to feel his mind being invaded so he quickly drop his head while trying to push the force out, His brothers had started to teach him the past year due to him getting more involved in the war. He watched as Dumbledore took a step back and his face had lost all of its cool

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU WILL LOOK AT ME NOW" yelled a Dumbledore, while the Order had now given up on Hermione and was now glaring at Ron

Ron dropped his head again while saying "No sir"

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, NOW" yelled Dumbledore

Dumbledore started to raise his wand and Ron saw that danger was coming and slowly activated the distraction, the twins, Bill and Charlie had set up for him, The Order stood in shock when they heard a roar followed by a blinding light. Ron got out there as quick as he could head straight for the floo. Ron through in some powder and stepped in before stating.

"Bill Weasley's House"

The fire roared and Ron Weasley was gone from Hogwarts.

**Dr. P Butcher, Emergency, Magic Department, Canberra, Australia.**

"Now, Now, who do we have here" asked Dr. Butcher

"Some kid that over did himself" said Mr. Farrow

"Wait this is not Mr. McLerie" said Dr. Butcher surprised that Ashley was not in front of him, and seriously he meant it, he had seen that kid more then his own wife.

"Give him time, give him time" sneered Mr. Farrow

"Ah cut the kid some break, it can not be easily living like that" said Dr. Butcher

"What a spoiled brat" sneered Mr. Farrow again

"No, in a world where his parents and family hate every little thing about him, where every serious operation he has, i have to convince them not to let the poor kid die" stated to a now shocked Mr. Farrow

"No, No, McLerie is a spoiled Brat, he is spoiled, GOD DAMN YOU" yelled a clearing in Denial Mr. Farrow as he he try to come into turns in his least favorite student was not who he thought he was

"Keep tell yourself that, One day you might believe it John."

Mr. Farrow sneered at the doctor before leaving him to work on the fallen and somewhat forgotten child.

**Mystery Office, Ngkwarle School of Magical Arts, Unknown Location, Australia.**

"Yes Sir, Dr. Butcher has found him, Harry Potter is in Australia"

"Good, Good, our plan is working"

"What of the spy in Hogwarts"

"Leaving him for now, we still have uses for him, but sooner rather then later we have to get him down here"

"And what of the boy"

"Ah young Ashley, you must push him towards Mr. Potter, those two need each other and our plan needs both"

"How is the young one?"

"He is ready, and you must keep Potter here for now, this is risky business and it must go ahead if the world will continue"

"Yes Sir"

**Floo Room, Unknown Location.**

"Ah my boy, soon will be the time for you to join your new father" said the man looking down at the kid

"Yes Sir"

The man looked down again before walking out of the room as a smile started to form on the boy, as his dream of a real family starts to come true and Dumbledore will never be able to get him again.


End file.
